


Date Night

by sebastian2017



Series: Hawkdevil [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, First Date, M/M, Rooftop Date, Vigilante Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Matt's not sure why he ever expected his and Clint's first date to go off without a hitch, considering their careers. But hey, at least the bad guys don't take more than a few minute to get rid off and they still get to spend the evening together.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Matt Murdock
Series: Hawkdevil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> The boys finally go on their date! 
> 
> cw: very vague violence mention, food

Matt isn't sure how they'd ended up with such a disastrous first date. Perhaps more accurately, he's not sure why he ever doubted that it would end exactly like this. It's probably a requirement for any hero and/or vigilante that any attempts at normal, mundane life has to end in absolute disaster. They barely make it halfway through their appetizers before someone comes bursting through the restaurant's door, waving around guns and demanding Hawkeye come talk to them. 

(It seems this isn't entirely out of the ordinary, because Clint appears more upset by someone at a neighboring table asking 'Hey, why is someone trying to fight Iron Fist?" than by the actual gun toting henchmen threatening to kill him.) 

What's Matt supposed to do? He sneaks out the back, taking full advantage of the chaos and the helpless blind man act. Maybe it's a sign of how deeply, for better or worse, he's become involved with the whole vigilante thing, but he's taken to dressing with his suit under his normal clothes and his helmet in his bag. It's only a few minutes before he's at Clint's side as Daredevil, helping him get rid of the men trying to kill him and calling him bro an unsettlingly large amount of times. 

It's not too difficult to get rid of the men, even with all the guns they outnumber them with. In Matt’s experience, bad guys carry guns when they’re terrible at fighting any other way. Clint leaves them tied up with some sort of rope arrow, for the police to find, and it's been fifteen minutes, at most, since they'd burst into the restaurant. But the restaurant is most definitely out of commission for the rest of the night and besides, the whole sit down dinner mood is a bit ruined. 

They both make their way up to a rooftop, silently. They both feel more at ease in these heights. Clint lets out a miserable sigh when he sits down at the edge, dangling his legs over the edge. Matt hears them banging up against the side of the building occasionally as he swings them aimlessly. 

"Aww, Matt, sorry for ruining our night out," Clint sighs. 

He pats the ledge next to him, which Matt takes as an invitation to sit with him. "There's nothing to apologize for. Matt Murdock is rather publicly associated with Daredevil. It could have easily been one of my bad guys coming in to interrupt." 

"I guess so. Mood's definitely ruined for sharing some spaghetti under chilli pepper lights or something," Clint complains. 

Which... That's true. Matt can't bring himself to lie about it. "It is, but that's not the end of the world either. We can always reschedule." 

"You've got that busy lawyer schedule. I don't want to intrude," Clint insists, shaking his head. His face scrunches up in thought so deeply that Matt can feel it with ease and a moment later, Matt can all but swear he hears the light bulb go off on top of Clint's head. "Actually... do you mind waiting here for a few minutes, Matt? Ten at most. I'll be back as soon as I can." 

"I'll wait," Matt promises. 

It's always difficult to sit around, hearing people's cries of distress, especially when he's completely suited up, but he'd scheduled his evening off for Clint, anyway. He's not bothered by the slight setback in their plans, but if Clint is, and he very clearly is, he doesn't mind waiting a while as Clint runs off to do whatever it is that he's set his mind to. 

If he strains his ears, he has a feeling he could probably spot Clint's heartbeat and figure out where he's gone, but that would ruin the surprise. Matt might not always be the best at how to handle his powers when it comes to social norms and niceties, but something as simple as not ruining a surprise his date is attempting? He can pull off at least that much. 

There's only so much he can do to dull his sense, though, and when Clint is rounding the corner and climbing back up to the rooftop, Matt's nose feels practically overpowered by the greasy, salty smell of the bag of fast food Clint is carrying with him. 

"I know it's not really candle lit dinner with wine and all that, but..." Clint shrugs and puts the paper bag down between the two of them. "As long as we're out here, it's better than nothing, right?" 

"How very thoughtful of you. I will say, you've probably earned yourself plenty of good points with my friends. Very charming," Matt assures him. 

"You talk to your friends about me, huh?" Clint asks. He's trying to sound casual, but Matt can hear the way his heart beat grows irregular, just for a moment. 

Matt helps him as he starts to take things out of the bag and arrange it between them. "To be fair, you sent packages to the office. They were bound to see them. And you're an internationally known Avenger I've worked with on several times. It would have probably been a bit strange if we  _ hadn't  _ talked about you."

"Using my employers to show off to your friends, huh?" he teases. Matt's glad he can tell that Clint is teasing, because if not, he might have had to break it to Clint that no, any time Matt mentions the Avengers, it's really not to sing praises and use them to show off. "So will my last minute White Castle on a roof pass inspection to your friends?" 

"I'll put in a good word for you," Matt promises. "And your friends? Am I going to get a correspondence from Stark's legal department soon about letting their star archer spend an exciting Thursday night like this?" 

"Please. At this point, I think this is up to par with what they expect from me,” Clint promises. “I’m like the Avengers’ human disaster.”

“That’s all right. I probably fill that same role among the New York vigilantes,” Matt assures him. 

“Well...” Clint shrugs and holds up his half unwrapped burger to nudge up against Matt’s like a toast. “Cheers to that, Daredevil. Here’s to a slightly more successful go at it next time.”

Matt chuckles and taps their burgers together with as much grandiose as if it were champagne. It hadn’t been what they’d planned, but they make it work, eating their cheeseburgers and chatting over the wind. In a way, it’s perfect. Far better than anything they could have actually planned. And even with the change of plans, Clint still drops Matt off at his door and kisses him goodbye and that’s just how Matt had imagined it in every way possible. 

***

The next morning, when Matt gets to the office, Karen and Foggy are already there. It’s unusually early for them and Matt can only guess that they’re here this early because they’re hoping to get details about his date with Clint. He’s never been so sure about the fact that he works with children.

“Good morning,” Matt says, putting his briefcase down on Karen’s desk and making a beeline for the coffee.

“Don’t good morning us!” Foggy insists. “We want to know everything. Give us everything in excruciating detail.”

“The steamy details!”

“Yes! The steamy details. Give us something that could ruin the Avengers from how sordid it is. We won’t rest until we get them.”

Matt ignores them with well practiced ease until he has his coffee and is sitting down again. It’s any wonder they get any work done in this office at all. “The both of you can give up now. Even if there was anything to share, I wouldn’t be telling the both of you.”

“Doesn’t kiss and tell,” Karen says, nodding proudly. “That’s a good quality in a man. No wonder you managed to get an Avenger.”

“Don’t encourage him, Karen. Come on, Murdock, it doesn’t count if you’re just telling your two best friends in the world. Which we are, right?” Foggy asks. Matt doesn’t need to see to know he’s making the most pathetic of puppy eyes directly at him. 

Matt shakes his head. “One, you are. Two, it definitely does count. I promise it wasn’t all that exciting. We were interrupted before the main course even got there by some thugs looking for Clint.”

“What?” Foggy cries. “You’ve been hanging out with supers for too long if you think that doesn’t count as exciting.”

“Sorry, Matt, but I’m with Foggy on this one. That’s definitely exciting. Did you go back to the restaurant after?” Karen asks.

Matt shakes his head. “Clint picked up some White Castle and we ate on a rooftop. Typical super stuff, I guess.”

Matt had been hoping that would be a disappointing reveal that got them to stop bugging him about Clint. It has, unfortunately, the exact opposite effect. The both of them just start cooing about how adorable they are and don’t stop harassing Matt for details until they know what rooftop it was, how long they were there, what they are, if they cuddled for warmth, and about a million other things.

Really. Matt can’t figure out how their firm ever gets any work done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying these as much as I am! Comments are very loved and appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr sebbym17 or Twitter @sebbypn to see what I'm up to and my future projects :)


End file.
